you're not alone
by purplesweater08
Summary: multi-chap story. my first one pls. don't be too harsh in reviewing. kendall and jo ! he's been there w/ her through all the ups and downs but did she notice it? song based by btr "you're not alone" thats what the tiltle says..
1. till the morning

kendall"s pov.

i was almost drifting to sleep but then my phone rang..

? Manage me, I'm a mess..Turn a page, I'm a book Half unread I wanna be laughed at Laughed with, just because ... ?

ugh! who would call at 11 pm! i checked the caller id and it says "jo"

i quickly answered the phone but but on a groggy voice.  
>"heyyyy..." i said as i yawned "oh! im sorry! did i wake you up?" she said quickly "no!no! it's fine! what is it?" i asked. i heard stifled sobs on the other line "hey! are you okay?" i asked curiously "no... im fine! its just..."<br>"what is it you know you could tell me!" i said w/ a more power from the rest.  
>"it's just that zak and i .. " she said sobbing "you what?"<br>"we broke up!" now she was crying. god! what did i do! i should have not asked her! ugh! kendall where's your brain!  
>"im so sorry.." i said with a little gloominess to my voice "don't be.. its not your fault" she said crying "well is there anything i can do to lift that burden?"<br>"just please listen.. please kendall.. i need someone to talk to. Camille's not in l.a"  
>"sure! um.. so what happend?" i asked. then the cries got a little louder on the other line "well i saw zak at the parking lot. we were supposed to meet there when i saw him kissing another girl. she must have been the dauther of his manager."<br>jo continued to tell me the story. that zak was really a dochebag! how could he do this to jo! i mean jo is sweet . don't get me wrong but she's like logan. everybody likes her. and maybe even the jenifer's. i know that from the start he's a douche.  
>"kendall? are you still there? kendall?" she screamed a little bit. which pulled me out of my train of thoughts "yeah, im still here.."i said "and you know what he said? he said 'i don't know her?' he didin't even recognize me! "<br>i noticed that she stopped crying.  
>"uh.. kendall its alredy 3 am.. we should go to sleep.."<br>"well yeah uh! logan might notice that im awake."  
>"what? logan wakes up at 3 am?"<br>"well he has a weak bladder. and its kinda sort of a routine."  
>"oh! hahaha! see you tommorrow!"<br>"oh! hey jo!"  
>"yes?"<br>"i'll pick you up at your house later maybe at 7pm?"  
>"what are we gonna do?" she asked a little bit of curios.<br>"trust me.." i said w/ a smile as we hung up, i feel my eyes got heavy. uhg! i;ve gotta get some sleep...


	2. our agendas

disclaimer: im sorry i forgot to put this in my first chapter. by the way nick and my friend scott there owns btr.  
>_<p>

kendall's pov

"kendall ! kendall! wake up! dude!" i hear james screaming in my ear! i repeat IN MY EAR! ugh! what's wrong w/ him!

"what!" i said annoyed. try being woke up by being shouted at your ears!

"hey! you wanna go babe wathcing w/ me? my location is at the park?" he asked exitedly. what's so special about babe watching? i think its kinda pervy.. but you don't say that to james unless you want a looooong lecture about tha importane of girls.

"nah, im going to take out jo today." i said

"woah! what? is it like a date? dude you know tha she has a boyfriend right?" he asked i threw a pillow at james face

"dude not the face!" he said still covering his face

"what! and excuse me she HAD a boyfriend. and its not like a date. iwas just going to take her out because camille's not in l.a." i said explaining and putting air qoutes for extra emphasis on had.

"she had a boyfriend? you mean like past?" he asked a little bit confused

"no james its future! of course its past! did you forget what you learned in middle school?" logan joined in. i did'nt notice him at first

"thank you logan for clarifying that to james!" i said bowing my head a little as a gesture of thank you

"uh oh! logan there's sarcasm dripping over there! " james said alittle bit hurt while pinting at logan's mouth

"and you know what guys sometimes your sarcasm hurts!" james added

"well, let's just eat breakfast!" i said trying to cheer up everyone's mood

at the kitchen

"hey mooooomm..." i said alittle bit surprise. whats with all the bags?

"mom what's with all the bags?" i asked worried that thay might move

"me and katie are going on a mother and dauther camp for 2 weeks" she said smiling. ahhh its like 10 pounds have been lifted of my chest!

"big brother help me!" she said holding on my shirt.

"i dont wanna be stuck with the other little freaks with their freakish mothers!" she screamed

"hey katie! i am standing right here! and no we can't cancell it our ride will be her in 3 minutes so let's move out!" mom said sternly at katie!

"ugh! fine but ~~" katie was cut off "no buts ! now move your butt!" mom said.

"bye katie! " the four boys said in unison mom and katie left

"so boys what is our agenda today?" logan asked

"im going to impress the jenniffers today!" carlos said proudly

"well good luck!" and again we said it in unison again

"dude what's up with us today?" i said

"its kinda crepy you know" james said

"how bout you james?"logan asked james

"he's going to the park to watch girls!" i said answering for james

"yep! who wants to go with me?" he said as exited a person can do

"no one!" logan said "f-f-f-f-fine!" james said as he start to walk towards the door

"hey wait!" i called out

"W-H-A-T?" james said

"here's the hat and the binoculars." i said throwing him the hat and the binoculars

"oh! thanks k-dawg" james said happy again

"how about you logan ?" i said turning to logan

"im going in the pool to swimmmyyy!" logan replied

"kk! everybody move out!1" i said as we move towards the door to go in our own directions.

a/n: hey guys im going to upload the third chapter later . sorry for the misspelled words. i don't have my own laptop so i snuck out and use our pc to write.  
>by the way BigTimeRush-BTR i really appreciate your review! yes there will be more! and BlueberryNinja thank you for puting my story in alert! ill try to update soon . the nxt chapter is too kenjo! i warn you! love that love team so much!<p>

please read and review!


	3. the call

disclaimer: im not nickolodeon or scott fellows.

kendall's pov

as i got closer to jo's aparment i hear sobs. so out of my curiosity i put my ears at her apartment's door

"hey jo im so sorry but i just don't like you anymore! and she's my manager's daugther , she's more important than you!" at first i thiught zak was ther but i realized the tone was like from the voicemail of jo's phone

i quickly entered her apartment just to see her hugging her knees while her head was resting at her knees and her phone at her side.. she didn't even look up to see who darded to enter her apartment.

i quickly ran to her side and do the same position as hers. that's the time that she looked up.

her make up is so messed up. there's a mascara running down from her eyes. i pulled my handkerchief to wipe it .

"hey kendall,.." she said w/ a smile. well at least she smiled.

"what are you doing here? i thouth your going to pick me up at seven." her voice is so weak and nasal.

"well,... try waking up by james shouting at your ear!" i said in a cheerful voice. she laughed. ahh... i miss the soud of her laugh

"you know i miss your laugh." i said turning to her.

she smiled"why?"

"well its been like a week sinsce you laughed! and to answer yuor question why im here is because.. well aside from james shouting at my ear is that..." i trailed off. thnking that maybe she is gonna laugh at me or worst give me a cold shoulder.

"what is it?" she asked turning to me so were face to face. our faces were inches from each other. i don't know if i iam blushing or what. but i just answer her question with the best smile i can in my situation.

"so that i can spend more time to make you happy. so stand up now!" i said starting to get up. but she didn't move an inch. god now i scarde her off

"hey, um im sorry . i din't mean to-" i was cut off

"no kendall its not your fault, its just didn't you hear what he said im not important so why waste your time on me?' she said bitterly. that's when i noticed the voicemail on her phone is still playing the whole time were speaking.

"hey don't listen to him! he's the one that's not important! he's a worthless as a turd!" i said to her feeling that my bloods began to boil because of what zak said. i kneel in front of her and pulled her chin a little bit so she's looking at me.

"hey," i said softly. "your important. so important to me... to us. don't let some worthless person tell you that your not important." i said

"let me tell you a story, you know i know a boy who's father is gone. at school a lot of other peolple made him feel worthless. like kicking him out of the table, shoving him into lockers and snobbing him or terting him like he's invisible." i said looking at her. removing my hand so i can sit infront of her.

"but one day he gt tired of being treated like dirt. so he stopped listening to them and transfom himself but with the help of his 3 bestfriends. they tryout at hockey. and you know what?" i asked and looked at her. she stopped crying and all of her attention were focused on me.

"what?" she asked interested

"they made it as pee wee hockey players and that boy become the team captain within a few years" i finished my stiry w/ a smile.

and then she laughed "that boy, he's you! right?" she asked still laughing

"yep so now stand and let's start forgetting zak!" i said rasing my fist in the air but i noticed that her face turned sour

"im sorry , im sorry" i said giving her the best apologetic look and tone i can give.

"no its not you. its just tha.." i didn't let her finish and i scooped her and put her on my shoulder.

"na-ah-ah! were starting now na you go in your shower and ill pick you a dress and were gonna start to shop!" i said enthusiastically. she started to laugh so hard

"seriously your going to the mall with me? aren't you aware that we girls took too long to shop!" she said gigling

"yes, im very aware! i shop with my mom and katie all the time just too hold their shoping bags." i said

at jo's room

"kendall put me down" she said playfully

"fine!" i said putting her down

"now go to the bathroom and take a bath! ill go find you something to wear!" i said pushing her dtowards the bathroom

after 45 minutes

"ugh! what took you girls soo long! we only took 10 minutes to take a bath you take an eternity!" i said screaming at the door

"im almost done!" she said back

"ill be waiting outside! your dress is at your bed. just accesorize it!"

"okay!" she shouted

i waited for another 20 minutes. you know i wonder what took girls so long to finish. and as if on cue her bedroom door opened.

"hey let's go!" she said

"finally!" i said with a sigh

a/n: hey the nxt story will go on like the details on their "not date" day and its too much kenjo or jendall

ill upload the 4th chapter tom. au revoir


	4. warm and fuzzy

A/n : hey sorry for not updating my story. It felt like ages ago since ive write again in this story so I hope you enjoy! ive been kinda busy this past few days. Back to story

We walked towards the elavator I saw Carlos and James. Woah! Whay does James looked liked he's been beaten up. "Wait ! James you look horrible." I said "Thanks Kendall for emphasizing it more." He said bitterly while his other eye is swollen shut. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him but I just turned to Carlos instead. ""What happened to him?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "Well I was at the park when I saw james being chased by a mob of girls." Carlos sid it as if its no big deal. Jo and I started to laugh. "Welll Jo, now you know why we call James "The Ladies Man." in our group" I said trying to minimize my laughter a bit so Jo can understand but I failed. And that line that simple line made us all cracked up again, and again I saw her beautiful smile , the smile that makes my heart skip a beat or leave tingly feelings inside of me. As everyone laughed , well except for James who sent me a death glare. "Well we gotta get movin! " I said still gigling a bit. When the thought of Carlos fixing James. "Oh and Carlos call Logan see if you can remove him from Camille and let him fix James." I said to both of them. I think Carlos didn't notice that I did not want him to fix James, because when it comes to sensing the hurtful tone to not hurtful the less person you could ask is Carlos. Carlos patted his helmet twice as a sign of 'okay' and continued to drag james to our aprtment. You know the last thing you could ask for when your sick or pyhsically broken is that Carlos is the one gonna fix you. Because instead of fixing you he only made it worst. "So what are we going to do?" Jo asked me as we stepped into the elavator. "Well let me see.. hmmm.." I replied putting my chin between my index finger and thumb so I looked like I was thinking." First we'll go shopping and then eat and the next one it depends." I said . "What do you mean by it depends?" Jo asked showing confusion in her face. "Its a secret. And it stays as a secret even if you give me those puppy eyes that I can never resist. So don't do it or else it will be ruined." I said sternly as we stepped out of the elavator . As we walked towards my mom's car I asked her "hey is your dad at home I mean you have a curfew right and the last time we broke it, it doesn't turned out good" I shuddered as I reminisce that event. Imagine being force fully dragged out by a swat like team isn't that kind of traumatic. "He got transferred to a different location because of his assignment and he's not going back for two weeks nad thats the minimum." Jo replied as she enter the car door I opened for her. "well lets go" I said closing the door for her so I can get to my side. "thanks Kendall." she said flashing me one of her mesmerizing smile.

As we drove I decide to break awkward silence between us. "Okay ! Im gonna set some rules." I said with a sigh. Turning to her quickly then back to the road. "What are the rules Mr. principal ?" she said teasingly as she laughed a bit. I don't know why but everytime she smiles or laughs I feel silly inside, I feel all warm and fuzzy. Gosh I do sound like some nerd or a mushy writer arent I ? wel all I can say is ahahahahaaha...!

a/n : hey guys sorry for leaving you a non sense chapter like this im having a SERIOUS writers black out and im asking my friend/classmate (zombiecarrot) to help me write the next chapter. And its alredy late when I wrote this chapter so I hope you enjoy this. I promise you the next chapter will be more meaning full. So thats all for now.. Au Revior! pipz! oh and dont forget to review. Your revies makes me happy.. ;)

i dont even know why i named it warm and fuzzy. im so crazy!


	5. the not date

A/n : the part two of the 4th chapter ive posted. My friend / classmate (zombiecarrot) helped me make this chapter. check her story its about 1 direction.. back to the story.. sorry if I didn't posted another chapter for sooooo long.. im sooo busy becuz of school works..

disclaimer: I was walking in a dark alley when I felt a musculared arm grab me from behind and asked me "Do you own Big Time Rush?" in a hoarse voice. I stepped on his foot and I free from his grip. I punched him in the nose and said "Do you think a 14 year old girl can own a tv show dumd-ass ?" I said then runaway...

extra A/N : I do sound like a hero in there right? Hahahahah back 2 story...

"Well first you can't think of say his name. Today is a turd-face free day" I said deepening my voice to sound like a principal.

"okay, that's all?" she asked

"The second rule is that your following everthing I say or do. I mean anything!" I said emphasizing "anything " by turning to her and making my eyes wide.

"Fine!" she said fake-pouting. Awww its so cute ~~ what is wrong with me?

"and that's all" I said cooly. She yawned. Making her mouth shape like letter O. she looks extra cute when she yawns. Kendall fix your brain before you lose your only girl bestfriend. Its not like Camille is not my friend. Its just that she's only a close friend.

After 5 minutes...

We arrive on our destination.

"Here we are!" I said parking the car.. I quickly got out of the car so I can open her door.

" Thank you Kendall." I gave her a smile. When we are about to enter the mall. I heard my phone sing:

~manage me im a mess turn the page im a book half unread~~ I fished my phone out of my pocket and press the green button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dogs! I need you and the other dogs in my studio right now I mean right now!" Gustavo yelled. As I held my phone at arm length "Who's that?" Jo asked with a bit of confusion painted on her face.

I smiled "Its gustavo" I smiled but this time my dimples are showing. Praying in my head that she won't be angry. But she managed a smile and said " hey, its okay" she said. She just said that to lighten up the mood. But when I look into her eyes I can't help but to notice the dissappointment in her eyes. I admit that hurt me a bit not because I can't spend time with her but because I can't make her happy. She's been down for almost a week now she didn't even go to work.

"No its not!" I said putting my hand on her shoulders.

"hey look I ~~" she was cutted of by her phone ringing

~here I am there you are why does it seem so far next to you is were I should be.~

the took her a lot of time befor she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said looking at me. But I replied her with a smile battering my eyelashes. Wait did I just battered my eyelashes. Oh God I really need some serious help.

"Wait...what?...yeah..fine! Im gonna be there in five." she hung up with a sigh.]

"Who's that?" I asked raising my bushy eyebrows.

"Its my manager. He said I need to go to the studio to shoot episode 5 and as we know ive been absent for a week now. And my driver can't pick me up! Can you please drive me!" she said giving me those puppy eyes, those puppy eyes I can't resist whenever she or Katie gives it to me. I sighed. Slumping my shoulders as a sign of defeat.

"Fine get in the car!" I said opening it one more.

As we drove towards the studio I turned to jo and said "hey i'll pick you up later. Text me the time when you are done shooting and..." I trailed off not wanting to give her the surprise.

"where are we going?" She asked me teasingly.

"Secret!" I said strongly urging myself not to fall for her puppy eyes

"Oh come on! Stop giving me those puppy eyes" I said frowning a bit

"Fine," she sighed with a disappointed tone

"Hey go now. Im still going to the studio for the new song" I said slightly knitting my eyebrows

"Okay. Bye Kendall." she said pecking me slightly on the cheeks. We do that a lot as you know goodbye or thank oyu but still it makes my heart stop and make my face heated up. I hid my face so that she can't see me blushing. As she get out of the car I flash her with a smile andshe replied with a smile also.

As I speed of the driveway I saw a man hiding near the trash cans with a camera in his hands. Fidling with it. But I just let it go. Not wanting to disturb him from his business.

I enter the rocque records and ride the elavator up to the studio.

"Hey Gustavo! Were here!" I said joining the other guys in the studio

"Kelly give tthem the copy and the lyrics of the song!" Gustavo yelled.

Kelly gave us the copy and the lyrics

"now get out! I want you to memorize that by the next two days. Now goooooooo!" he shouted as we scarmbled off the studio to our cars.

We drove back to palm woods.

While the other guys are memorizing the song iam setting up my not-date with Jo.

A/n": and i got a news from my friend that lucy hale is here in the philippines and at the Greenbelt ! where i always go whenever im on manila! im thinking of writting a fan fic on pretty little liars!hey again! people I feel like writng a long chapter for a make up for not writtng in ages. Soo sad that their not-date didn't happen but the next chapter will be jo and kendall fluffiness! hahhaha ! ask my co writer she read it already.. and dont forget to review! au revoir people! till next time ! watch out for the next chapter if you like kenjo! and once again check out my co writer's story if you like 1 direction if not pls still check it out and leave comments.. here I 'll give you virtual stuff.. haha.. :) omg! i wrote a thousand plus word! hahaha


	6. the rain 12

Disclaimer : one word, no.

a/n : hi! tnx to BigTimeRush-BTR thank you for giving me an idea. This is not the original chapter 6. I decided to make another one because its valentine's day... this might be my last update because our test is getting near and I have to work on my math subject.. read on..

kendall's pov (as always) (do you think I should write in jo's pov or general pov?)

Do you ever feel a tingly feeling inside whenever a certain person is near you?

Do you ever feel like having ADHD whenever that certain person smiles or talks to you?

Do you smile whenever you think of that certain person?

Do you ever feel that you can't stop thinking about that certain person?

I'm gonna tell you a secret. But you can't tell nobody! Not even a soul!

I think i'm starting to fall inlove with... with Jo.

I even researched the sigs of being inlove. You think thats weird.. yeah me too..

I can't fathom what im feeling. At first I thought that it have some kind of dieseas or I am just being absurd. My train of thoughts are broken when I heard my ringtone play *manage me im a mess turn the—* I found my phone resting under the couch. And don't even dare to ask me why. I pick it up. And answered

"hello?" I asked not even bothering to move from my latest position

"kendall! Thank god big brother you picked up!" katie said in the other line in a whisper/scream voice

"what's with the tone of voice?" I asked laughing a bit

"the ppsychopaths are coming to get me play with them.!" she said. I felt her panic even if she's only on the other line. I think its kind if a brother /daughter thing.

"woah! Baby sis! You might have a panic attack in there! Just breathe! And by the way aren't you allowed to bring celllphones? And you can only call once a day" I asked returning from my last position which is lying on my stomach. I head my mom's voice on the backgroud 'Katie, sweetie. Where are you? They just wanna play. Come out now.'

"Is that mom?" I asked

"Well ofcourse its mom you wassbag!" she asked in a its-like the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world tone

but still I was offended by her language.

"Hey watch your language young lady! Just tell mom you are feeling sick. Just likewhat you did when mom misses me. You did a neat job there." I asked suggesting so she could leave me alone.

"your right big brother.! Thanks! And if this works I owe you one and if it doesn't you owe me one! Understand!" she asked almost yelling in the phone

"yeah, yeah fine. Bye" I said pressing the end button on my phone well I better get going..

* * *

><p>that night +<p>

my phone rang. An of course I answered it

"hello?" I said

"hey kendall. I am just shooting my last scene and im ready to go." she said

"oh yeah right. Ill be there in ten. Bye. I – " I can't beive it I almost slip it out

"you what?" she asked confused

"ï will pick you up a little early so better fininsh that scene quick." I said finishing what I started only revised.

"okay." that's all she said before I hear someone call her name 'jo taylor and jettstetson be ready fot your last scene'

"hey I gotta go.." that's all she said and hung up.

a/n : this is all i typed . this scene is not yet finished i just got tired because of me playing out doors. so don't play out doors cuz thats what you get.. anyway.. i'll try tommorow to upload another one. and my brother's b-day is coming up and he will definately dominate our computer sooo.. thas all. i just wanna leaveyou guys another chapter.. Au revoir...


	7. the rain part twotheres gonna be part3

A/n : sorry for not updating! im super busy! its end of our school year! and we need to complte our clearances and take the finals! sorryy! but btw! our school is finished! so more updates!

on with the story! .

K pov.

As I drove for 5 minutes I finally arrive at the studio. "hey! David! How its going?" I asked and by the way he is the security guard in the studio. We became friends since I alyas come by here. "its fine man. Just got a fight with my wife." he said with a tint of bitterness in his tone. "You want advice? Big dude?" you see David is a bulky guy. Just like the bouncers on clubs. But he cannot hurt his wife. That's how he so much respect and love her. "Well yeah! " he said rolling his eyes. Not quite for his size but ilet it pass away."All you can do is when you got home bring flowers the one that is her favourite, and grab her by the waist then kiss her. Thats the part where you tell her that your sorry and you love her super duper ever! Hahaha. Thats it big guy! But be sincere or you have to face hell! " I said jokily. "gotta try that! Sounds good! Here go on! " he said pressing the blue button so the gate will open. "see yah! Dude! " I said waving at him.

~at the studio~

I enter there whistling . Then sudenly I bumped into something. Ugh! For boogeyman"s sake! Way too ruin the good vibes! "watch it you filthy trash! You cant replace my face its to valuable for your own good!" okay so that get me . I was about to punch him in the face when somone put a hand I n my biceps. "Kendall stop!" Jo said. She said as she drag me with her towards her dressing room "I"ll change clothes and were ready to go!" she said

~after a moment~

Jo's pov

I chaged into a skinny jeans and a fitted tshirt. Not that fitted that I can't breathe jus the right fit to hug the curves in my body perfectly. I also wear my black and white converse. If those shoes where gone id be dead! They are like my life! I love those sneakes so much! With that I got out of my bathroom and walk toward the phone playing Kendall whose body is turning with the car. Hmm.. maybe thats what I look like when playing a car game.. I hold his shoulders and said " lets go!"

I said as I grab my back pack. You may wonder why back pack. Because you cant fit different things in a small hande bag. "i'll carry it." Kendall said getting the bag from me. I returned him a smile. I don't know why but I just been on the break up page but now it seems that I alredy move on? Was that even possible? Yeah! With Kendall by your side. It is! We walked towards the car. He opend the door for me. Ahh.. such a gentle man. "you know every girl would be very lucky to have you."

~Kendall's pov~

"you know every girl would be very lucky to have you." jo said.

"yeah. I know" I just sigh. Yeah every girl would be lucky to have me. But you are just not one of them. Pfft. Wait! Did I just! Oh! God!

we drove in silence. "You know you can turn on the radio." I said glancing at her. "okay. But I rather prefer an ipod." she said puling my ipod from the glove box. She plugged it then a song came to life. Ahh! one of my favorites 'baby blue eyes' by a rocket to the moon. The lyrics flow in

**'My Eyes Are No Good, Blind Without Her The Way She Moves I Never Doubt Her ' **I joined in . "you know that song too?" Jo asked a little surprised "yeah! It was like one of my favorite." I said

"You know I like indie music. Its like exotic if it is a food you know I d rather listen to this than" she said but I continued the sentence for her "Justin bieber, and nicki minaj and other. Their songs are relatable." . Then she laughed making my heart jump in giddyness. Then this lyrics came by

_But Whatever She Does Wrong, It Seems So Right__  
><em>_My Eyes Don't Believe Her, But My Heart Swears By Her_

It just hit me like a bullet I really like Jo . The way she laugh. And every thing. "oh! My favorite part is coming." she said. Then sang.

Baby, Baby Blue Eyes  
>Stay With Me By My Side<br>'til The Morning, Through The Night  
>(can't Get You Out Of My Mind)<br>Well Baby, Stand Here Holding My Sides  
>Close Your Baby Blue Eyes<br>Every Moment Feels Right  
>And I May Feel Like A Fool<br>But I'm The Only One Dancing With You  
>Whoa Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh , Oh Oh<br>Cant Get You Out Of My Mind .

I sang the back up for her. She has an amazing voice maybe we can duet together. " your voice id awesome.!" I said glancing at her beautiful face. She just laugh. And like that we just continue to sing the song. Then I pulled in to a curb. " here we are! " I said. " this is our spot! Not to be rude but this looks like a junk yard." she's right. The trees are falling down the grass are tall. Lots of dreid leaves and weeds. "now! Ms Jo its bad to judge a place by its look ! Let's go its just like a cover." I said. Then I lead her placing a blindfold on her eyes we began to walk. "Is the blindfold relly necessary?" she asked a little bit annoyed. "Well yes. Your gonna ruin the fun." I whined . "Stop whinning!" she said then we reached the starting line. I removed the blindfold. Then she gasped.

Jo's pov

the pathway was stunning. It was like wow! I cant even discribe it! As if I feel like on a romantic movie . The path way was lit up but a hundreds of candle lanter. As if the stars just fall down and stayed there. My eyes gleamed with this. " You like it?" Kendall asked. "I love it! " I said hugging him.

Kendall's pov (just a flash)

"I love it!" she said huggng me. I smiled yeah, you love the pathway but not me. Omg. Im really turning into a love sick puppy.

A/n": so that's all folks. I wrote this like 2 in the morning. I just can't sleep. And I will update tommorow! If theres anything crazy tell me I dont know what iam doing. Its mornight! I miss my class mates! huhu! No matter how annoying they are. But we all know that we don't want it to end. Well all I can say is that time flys by quickly, Au revoir! Peace out! Fly on! Wew! 3 goodbye's huh?


End file.
